Power conspiracy
by Nic Potter
Summary: a government conspiracy. strange new powers. will become a AU 5th year after two or three chapters. suck at these but not a bad story i hope R


Powers

Prologue

The President was an anxious man. He had just received a call from his science officer. It was a call that he had been waiting since the election was won two years ago. His preceding leaders had also waited for this call though it had never come. Though this call could have so many implications it was very short. Only 7 words were spoken "Mr. President, the Powers project has begun."

Half an Hour later the President was walking to the lab still repeating the word that he had heard. He was also going over the information the file in his hand held to get a better picture of what powers was.

The Powers Project.

_The powers project, _it said in what was showing, _was an initiative that was started by the late 80's early 90's regimes to start a race of super human who would turn into the president's own private strike team. The idea was to inject pregnant women with a serum that was able to unleash a locked gene in the baby in there womb. When the child was to reach puberty they would display a superhuman power, much like those in comic books. These powers will be in 3 groups Physical (ie. Strength, Flight) manipulative (ie. elemental control) or mental (ie. Telekinesis). Though only one power was found in most of the tests we did on rats and horses some did come through with a power from more than one group. _

_The injection part of the project was eventually done in the year 2010 when the serum was finally fully stabilised. The women selected knew what they had inside them and were all former military commandoes. They then all went and gained a husband and had kids. Some of the women later did become attached to the children they had and they had to be taken out of the equation and the child moved to a safe even if those there had no knowledge of what the children were part of. Those families that had to be removed were the: _

The rest of the file cut of from view by the body of the president. A he leaned forward to take a fingerprint scan to enter the lab.

"Thank you, Mr President, for coming on such sort notice. Well the day we've been waiting for is here." The pioneering scientist Kernig Carson said while his assistant ran around to room comparing data.

"First of all fantastic. With the way the war on terror is going we will need all of them soon. Now tell me how many of the serum were passed out and injected."

"Only 15 of the 18 made were injected. The other three simply went missing. There were three sets of twins born so there are eighteen growing into there powers. 10 have shown up in the past few days on my screens. Here see" he said pointing at the screens. When he looked at the screen he saw a map of America that show a few small dots in isolated areas

"Good, good. Do you have any idea wether any will have any control over what they cand and what there power levels are."

"Well I believe that those with a power will just wake up one day and they will know what to do with there power to a certain extent. A sort of instinctual control. Some training may be needed for more control over it thought. To gain the enough control over the power to fight with it would take about two week's tops. Full control may take a year or more. In answer to your next question the two sets of twins that live in Dakota will be the hardest to get to. They are to ones who have shown up to have the most power. Especially the male pair. They were the latest ones to show up on the screens but show enough power to have more than on ability. Though the females pair are showing less power they are still the next strongest. Being twins may have something to do with this. My course of action would be to go and get those of less strength then sends those ones out, as a first test to retrieve to others." As he said that the screen made a blip and two more dots appeared in the same area. "Good it looks as though being a twin does raise power. The other pair just showed up to have the same amount of power as the other twins."

"Thank you Professor, your plan shall be followed. It shall be done that way. Having the other set of twins just makes it easier."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next two days there were many disappearances as the government rounded up those that appeared on there screens as soon all 18 had appeared. They each were trained for two weeks while they got up to speed with what they were doing. It was clear from the start of the training that the other set of twins (male female pair) had the most power. Only one other recruit was able to stand up to tham and that was only because of the diversity of his powers. After the training was done the president again assembled in the Lab.

"Koenig, what happening. Is the mission still a go for today." The President said.

"Of course it still ready, though I must say that if any of the people that you are chasing have control over what they can do they will be hard to stop the only way would be if the twins in our group took 2 of them out of the equation. If you don't the weaker ones will be picked off even with the training they've had"

"What sort of powers do the recruits have? And what sort of strength do they have?"

"I though that you might have asked this question so I made up this list for you" the scientist said while he passed a sheet of paper over. "The list is in order of rank when they go into battle the Smiths will lead to team."

On the paper was a list of what power group, type and strength each person had.

Name

Age

Power Group

Power Type

Srength (Level 1-5)

Irene Smith

15

Manipulative/ Mental

Water control in all forms, telekinesis, telepathy

5

Cain Smith

15

Manipulative/ Mental

Air control in all forms, telekinesis, telepathy

5

Joe Manchitto

13

Physical

Strength, flight

4

Chris Drennan

18

Manipulative

Earth Control

4

Mako Hayishi

15

Physical

Shape Shifter

4

June Matthews

12

Physical

Flight

3

Hally Trigger

17

Manipulative

Sound shockwaves

3

Scott Mattherson

11

Manipulative

full element control(fire Water, air earth)

5

Martin Le Clerk

18

Physical

Super speed

3

Sally Richards

14

Mental

Telepathy

2

Ashley Bell

16

Mental

Minor Telepathy

1

Gabriela Vestes

15

Physical

Flight using wings

1

Matthew Stable

10

Mental

Weak Teleknesis( is growing stronger)

2-3 (for now)

"Well this is certainly very eye opening. With the three level fives I believe that we should be able to take those other men and women into custody. Now Professor we always knew how important it was to keep this project secret and now your part is done." And with those words the president threw his hands forward and two metal blades shot out both hitting the scientist in the neck slitting his throat.

"Well at least in death you found out where one of the missing serums went." The president said in utter disdain.

As he left the room though the gash in the man he sent sprawling on the ground began to heal and as the door closed he said "No, I now know where all of the serums are. Now I must save those kids from him." And as he said that another man appeared in the room with and pop and then they both disappeared the pop of there departure still echoing around the room.


End file.
